Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recapture, storage and recycling of atmospheric carbon dioxide (CO2) using a vehicle and a vehicle fuel tank.
Background of the Invention
Carbon dioxide (CO2) is the primary greenhouse gas emitted through human activities. The main human activity that emits CO2 is the combustion of fossil fuels (coal, natural gas, and oil) for energy and transportation.
The combustion of fossil fuels such as gasoline and diesel to transport people and goods is the second largest source of CO2 emissions, accounting for about 31% of total U.S. CO2 emissions. This category includes transportation sources such as highway vehicles, air travel, marine transportation, and rail.
Carbon dioxide emissions in the United States increased by about 7% between 1990 and 2013. Since the combustion of fossil fuel is the largest source of greenhouse gas emissions in the United States, changes in emissions from fossil fuel combustion have historically been the dominant factor affecting total U.S. emission trends. Changes in CO2 emissions from fossil fuel combustion are influenced by many long-term and short-term factors, including population growth, new technologies, changing behavior, and seasonal temperatures. Transportation emissions contributed to the 7% increase, largely due to an increase in miles traveled by motor vehicles.
Currently, the most effective way to reduce carbon dioxide (CO2) emissions is to reduce fossil fuel consumption. Reducing fossil fuel consumption by regulation of motor vehicle standards is the focus of many governments today. Regulation of motor vehicle standards is helpful but not sufficient to stop the yearly increasing levels of CO2 in the atmosphere. Despite government regulations, CO2 emissions continue to increase at a faster rate each year over the previous year. New systems and methods are needed for recapture and recycling of CO2 emissions.